


Nobody praises the storm

by jupiterdylan



Series: Gabriel from 4 to 7 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你想成为雨露滋润这个干涸的世界，但你忘了细雨不是属于你的温柔姿态。暴风雨无人歌颂，你仍是这个时代伟大的英雄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

暴风雨无人歌颂   
1.  
莱耶斯盯着屏幕，手指无所事事地描绘着屏幕上杰克•莫里森的淡色嘴唇。  
“行了，我知道了，暗影守望会接管这件事，”莱耶斯点开莫里森发过来的文件，在地图上找到了对方说的那个问题区域，“卫星不能确定就用眼睛去看，出现了问题就炸掉。暗影守望做事就是这么简单。”  
“莱耶斯，我告诉你这个智能中枢有问题不是让你去炸掉，我在让你警惕那里，靠探测机器人发回来的数据还不能确定那里是不是会发出引战信号。”莫里斯说。  
“得了吧，杰克，你告诉我不就是为了让我去吗？暗影守望不像你们一样犹豫不决，更不会相信愚蠢的机器人，守望先锋办不了的事儿暗影守望来办。”  
“你不能让你手下的人去冒险，莱耶斯，”莫里森看见屏幕里的暗影守望者一只手撑着额头，一脸不耐烦，“至少先让机器人探下路……”  
毫无诚意，莱耶斯想，真想合作怎么也得你亲自上阵吧，都半年多没见过面了，只有两周一次的例行远程视频，这算什么？“你想让我解决问题就别插手，守望先锋和暗影守望在一起总是没好事。”莱耶斯有点不爽，语速略快，话一出口他反倒希望莫里森没有听清。  
但莫里森听清了，莱耶斯看见莫里森明显怔了一怔。  
“如果你还在为麦克雷的那件事怨我，我也无话可说，只是这次我不能让你这么冒险。”莫里森说。  
又开始了，莫里森重复了一千次的自责他早听够了。说起来那一次也是有个智能中枢出了问题，和这次惊人的相似，机器解决不了，只好人类亲自上阵。那个中枢可比这次的大多了，一旦引发智械暴乱会让整个国家都危在旦夕，所以那次莫里森并没有太多选择可以做。六人小队，分头行动，偏偏是麦克雷负责的那一边最先开始了智械的暴走，虽然最后的结果是他们阻止了更进一步的危害，但看见麦克雷捂着断掉的手臂跌跌撞撞的回到集合点时没有人为这次任务的成功而感到欣慰。比自己断手还难受，莱耶斯看到伤口的同时燃起了一股怒火，对该死的智械，对自己，也对麦克雷的不小心，他怒火无处可发，回过神来已经抓住了麦克雷胸前的围巾，那时候还非常好抓，不像现在已经换成了印第安毛毯。麦克雷朝他有气无力的笑，他不知道他怎么还能他妈的笑得出来，莱耶斯捏紧拳头想要朝那张蠢脸砸下去，而莫里森从后面扶住了他。莱耶斯松开手，受了伤的徒弟下一秒就把身体的重量整个倾泻在莫里森的臂膀之间。  
麦克雷安慰他们说是他自己不走运，事后莱耶斯听说麦克雷看着他的上司眼睛里快要冒出来的火和指挥官快要哭出来的脸，手臂的断面都不敢疼了。他鬼扯着关于机械手臂能增添时髦值无聊笑话，反复说自己没事不是他们的错。  
然后莱耶斯叫他闭嘴，就和现在一样，他觉得自己应该改改这种怒火上头就口无遮拦的毛病，这迟早会让他吃苦头。  
屏幕里的莫里森显现出一贯的拿他没办法的样子——鼻翼微张，浅浅地咬住下嘴唇，莫里森总以为这样悄悄咬谁也看不出来，其实他蜜桃色的嘴唇被咬出的那一道缺了血色的白印早就出卖了他。莱耶斯盯着他蹂躏自己的嘴唇五秒，看够了，这才放缓语气说：“麦克雷的事不是任何人的错，我想这一点我们早就达成共识了，而且麦克雷也并不怪我们。”  
“运气从来不是推卸失败的理由，暗影守望不能凭借运气做事，莱耶斯。去年你就是这么自负才会在沃斯卡亚失败的那么彻底，要不要我提醒你？牺牲了三个人，而你像一只破到没了棉花的玩具熊一样回来，我不想再有那种体验了，一次都不想。”  
“这次我会完成任务的，莫里森指挥官，”莱耶斯知道他又要说出无可挽回的话了，“反正暗影先锋本来就是一群罪犯，我也不在乎死上个把。我跟你不一样，无论在战场还是在床上你都像个畏首畏尾的软蛋，而我不是。”  
话音未落，视频连接断了，十秒后莱耶斯收到了任务下达的消息。  
2.  
莫里森甚至没有一秒的时间能让他用来后悔，屏幕那一边的莱耶斯就接受了他刚刚下达的任务。他明知莱耶斯一点就爆炸的脾气却还是屈从了自己的冲动，他不想被莱耶斯那么说。谁不怕肩负着他人生命的沉重责任呢？一个错误的决定可能就会带来整个小队特工的死亡，这种令人窒息的负罪感他曾体验过。莱耶斯又何尝不是？麦克雷受伤之后莱耶斯推掉工作，整整三个月什么活都不干，只陪着麦克雷做复健；接驳手臂时麦克雷痛的连笑话都说不出，他看到莱耶斯也全程紧闭牙关，咬肌隆起。他和莱耶斯都有一颗不那么“超级”的柔软心脏，所以谁也别想在对方面前装出一碰就碎的铁石心肠。  
但他的自尊心显然不允许他撤销这份任务，该怎么办呢，给莱耶斯一个优先级更高的？还是让安娜去和他说任务取消？或者派其他人暗中跟着去……他正想着，安娜的内线联络就接了进来，看来她已经收到了任务清单。  
年长女性先是苛责他怎么会批准这种胡来的任务，莫里森知道一切瞒不过副手的眼睛，只好从实交代。  
“你们两个到现在还需要妈妈来调和？自己犯的错自己去解决，乖孩子。不过——”安娜话锋一转，“我觉得你可以不用担心他那些部下的安全，加比肯定不会让他们去，他要一个人搞定这件事。”  
“一个人？那就让他随便死在哪吧，”莫里森觉得安娜说的极有可能发生，这更让他生气，“他一死我马上把暗影守望收编过来，省着他们在莱耶斯手下像一群野生动物一样莽撞，害得我一天到晚给他们擦屁股。”  
“唔……”安娜意义不明的应了一声，接着说：“从明天开始我有三天空闲。晚安，好孩子。”  
3.  
莱耶斯开始为他接下的这个棘手任务做准备，他从他的个人武器库里数出八支霰弹枪，这是他一次所能携带的最大上限，双手持枪让他换弹没那么方便，所以大部分时间他都是用光子弹就扔。现在他正在逐个检测每支枪的性能，然后在上面喷上喷漆——“BLK001”，表明这是属于黑暗守望者莱耶斯的财产。这套镂空印版是他刚刚成立暗影守望的时候定做的，当时他还怀着简单而纯粹的愿望，以为有了暗影守望就能按照他的想法保护这个世界，保护守望先锋，保护杰克•莫里森。那时的杰克•莫里森有百分之五十属于被他们拯救的世界，剩下的百分之五十都属于他，他偶尔会想给莫里森也加个记号，这样想着想着，回过神来的时候，BLK000的印版已经握在手里了。说来也怪，这块本来无用的印版到也被用过几次，在他与莫里森做爱到忘乎所以时喷在同样失去理智的莫里森身上。印版蚀刻处的断面里还带着银灰色的漆，只是表面上沾染的那薄薄一层已经磨没了，比起它日后成为莱耶斯桌上镇纸的漫长岁月，曾经贴上莫里森温热皮肤的短暂时刻仿佛从未存在过。  
他把晾干喷漆的枪一把一把的插在大衣内侧，下定决心要凭一己之力完成任务，借此堵上莫里森的嘴，让他再也不能对自己的做法指手画脚。莱耶斯想不出来他和莫里森是从哪个节点开始变成现在这个鬼样子，莫里森曾经那么信任他和他的暗影守望，放心大胆的把守望先锋不敢失败的问题都给他解决，他也习惯于接受这种看似不公正的待遇——战争刚过，人们需要英雄，需要和平的支柱。守望先锋成为了新的希望，因此它负担不起太多失败。莱耶斯深知这一点，所以才选择成立暗影守望，他本可以继续留在守望先锋或回到他的军队任职，但他选择了更加艰涩的一条路，对此，莫里森一度很感激。麦克雷调侃过暗影守望是莫里森的私人佣兵部队，莱耶斯不置可否。  
4.  
为了排解怒气，独自训练到半夜，洗澡上床之后，莫里森还是担心得难以入睡，几个小时后就是莱耶斯上报的任务执行时间。思来想去他最终把这次事件的过错归咎到了自己身上，尚未发生的智械中枢动乱本身就是最难处理的类型，智械不会攻击机器人，而机器人也仅仅能发回客观数据，想要未雨绸缪潜在的问题只能派人去试探——这差不多是去送人头，可他就是接受不了莱耶斯那种说法。该死的，莫里森从床上起身，揉了揉还没干的头发，决定自己去帮莱耶斯一把，他不能让他孤身涉险。他考虑着要把后天的会议延期或者推给谁主持，然后想起安娜说的话，“从明天开始我有三天空闲”，他无奈地笑了，感叹当妈的女人真可怕。  
只是他不能用守望先锋指挥官的身份去，因此他不能穿那件人尽皆知的蓝色制服了，这难不倒他，他还留着之前和军队合作时穿过的那套特工队服。脉冲步枪不能拿，那个也不适合这次的隐秘支援，莫里森小小地滥用了一下权力，他用最高权限让雅典娜开启了安娜的专属武器库，准备从里面挑一支生物步枪和麻醉镖。之前莱耶斯提议的武器训练终于用上了，为了应付战场上缺少弹药的情况，更为了队友死亡后可以捡起他的武器纳为己用，他们各都互相练习过别人的专属武器。  
莫里森拉开武器架，看见上面贴着一张便条：“给杰克，对我的宝贝们好一点，安娜。”  
5.  
莱耶斯选择晚上行动，虽然对于智械和机器来说，白天和夜晚没什么不同，但对于莱耶斯，夜晚更好。黑暗中的光亮总是更加明显，智械身上的呼吸灯和异常运作导致的火花都能看的更清。  
外围看似一切正常，巡逻机器人只是看了看他。越往里走莱耶斯越觉得不对劲，空气中有一股高粘度机油味，但普通智械和机器人用不了这种机油，能用得上的只有一种——攻城机兵。这种危险的型号早就禁止生产了，中枢造出它们的目的肯定不是为了和平。  
知道目标就好找多了，即使在休眠状态，攻城机兵也会处于等待指令中，莱耶斯打开探测设备，开始搜索攻城机兵的波段信号，他找到了五组，一组在中枢内，剩下四组在离着不远不同地方。为了避免中枢的提前开战，他先绕出中枢，解决了外面的那四组，然后回去找到最后一组，这一组比其他的要多得多，它们紧密的叠放着，足有几十个，完全能毁了一座中型城市，莱耶斯不得不把剩下的炸药都送给它们，确保它们不会再带来什么麻烦。  
再给人工智能上传防护程序，炸掉主机，这个任务就算圆满完成了。莱耶斯想，他到现在还没射出一发子弹，看来武器带的有点多。然而战斗指令的启动比他想象的要快，刚走出一个通道莱耶斯就遇见了第一波迎战的巡逻机器人。他没花什么力气就解决了它们，用更快的速度向核心推进。  
第二波攻击比刚才猛烈，他打光了五把枪的子弹。右下腹被击中，脉冲子弹形成了穿透的空腔，不算太糟，莱耶斯此时觉得普及脉冲子弹是个不错的主意，至少免除了挖掉子弹的麻烦，尽管他还坚守着最传统的霰弹枪和钢弹。这两样东西几乎已经没有工厂批量生产，给他供给的是托比昂为他特地保留的小型生产线。莫里森向他推荐了好几次脉冲弹药的好处，他都没听进去。怎么说呢，毕竟他要比莫里森大几岁，小时候是被保姆带大的，不像五年之后的那一代，上的都是智械老师的托儿所，因此他有他的守旧，暗影守望的人多多少少都有点对智械和高科技的排斥，比如麦克雷仍然坚持着用后座极大的左轮手枪，虽说后来子弹也换成了普及的脉冲弹。  
他靠在墙角按着伤口，等待他被强化的身体慢慢止住血流，脉冲弹药的味道就像早上训练归来的莫里森，他还没从莫里森汗湿的金发想到被胸肌绷紧同样汗湿的黑色T恤，第三波攻击就来了。莱耶斯只好硬上，他转着圈朝打断他臆想的可怜机器人抛下大量弹药，几秒前还未止住血的伤口在他肾上腺素的作用下都不痛了。他乘胜追击，解决了路上几个不成队的敌人，一口气到达中枢，插入病毒数据。因为用光了所有炸药，他只能等待病毒传完后开启自毁系统。自毁默认倒计时是三分钟，超过这个时长人工智能有修复的可能，莱耶斯默默算着自己能不能在爆炸前走出去，伤口不疼了，他决定不更改时间。  
两分钟后他才走到了出口的一半路程，更糟糕的是他打光了最后一发子弹却又看到几个破破烂烂的追兵，他觉得这次要搞砸了，一阵淡淡的植物香味飘过来，他失去了意识。  
6.  
莫里森比莱耶斯还要早一点到，他选了一个制高点，架好步枪等着。过了一会他看到莱耶斯大喇喇地把车停在中枢附近，径直走进了离他较远的那个入口。  
“真像他独自一人的行事作风。”莫里森从匍匐的姿态起身跳下观测点，顾不得落地时的脚麻，紧跟着莱耶斯的脚步走了进去。这次还没等他找好狙击点，莱耶斯又匆匆地出去了，莫里森期初以为自己暴露了，但马上察觉并不是这样。他按兵不动，他知道莱耶斯还会从这条探过的路进来，跟来跟去反而会给莱耶斯添麻烦。  
外围接连了传来的爆炸声，莱耶斯肯定发现了什么。当莱耶斯再次走进中枢时，莫里森离开狙击点跟了过去，随着莱耶斯，他看见了堆满攻城机兵的房间——这个中枢果然有问题。目击莱耶斯扔下了满地炸药后莫里森先一步离开，在去到中枢的必经之路上选择狙击点。  
中枢的迎战很快，机器人已经开始了主动搜寻，一支小队朝他过来，莫里森刚想开枪迎击，莱耶斯的霰弹枪响起，干净利落地解决了这一波。莫里森在顶部的横梁上弯腰前进，更多的机器人来了，他估算了莱耶斯和它们的交战位置，使自己能够保持在射程范围内提供支援。机器人数量太多，灯光又很暗，莱耶斯果然应付不暇，漏掉了两个，莫里森悄悄的解决，平息过后他看到莱耶斯受了伤。  
他的手指在他开始思考前就扣下扳机要将治疗镖射出去，但安娜的武器也和安娜一样机智，此刻恰好没有子弹了，莫里森一边换弹一边想这样射出去肯定会暴露给莱耶斯自己的位置，他暂时还不想这样。第三波来了，莱耶斯勉强起身迎战，透过瞄准镜他看见下腹的穿透伤甚至还没有止血，创口不小，莫里森射出治疗镖，正好赶上莱耶斯使用绝招。  
目之所及处没有机器人追过来了，他知道莱耶斯的下一步行动，只要保证莱耶斯安全出门就行，这里位置不错，他要继续等。  
中枢自毁的倒计时在整个设施内回响，莱耶斯这个疯子竟然没有延迟时间！一半时间过去莫里森还没看到莱耶斯走到自己这里，他从狙击点跳到地面上，朝中枢的方向去找莱耶斯。还剩一分钟了，他看见了莱耶斯，同时也看见了刚才没有坏透的机器人摇摇晃晃地跟过来。  
真该死，莫里森默念，顾不得那么多了，他给了莱耶斯一针麻醉镖，在他完全倒地之前接住他，用一只手尽可能快地解决了追兵，最后又给自己打了一针纳米激素，扛起莱耶斯，在自毁前的最后一秒冲了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

7.  
莱耶斯迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，被白花花的灯光刺到了眼，下腹的伤口还在清晰的叫嚣着，他痛苦地把眼睛眯成一条缝，看见一团令他莫名烦躁的淡金色。他花了几分钟找回视线，猜想自己大概正身处守望先锋的一个小型观测站。淡金色的是莫里森的头发，头发的主人正坐在椅子上打盹。莱耶斯想起了这是怎么回事，他在有问题的中枢里差点完蛋，看来是面前这个家伙救了自己，这也解释了那股熟悉的植物香味，那来自于他送给莫里森的鱼子酱防脱洗发水。  
他掀开身上盖的薄被，稍微活动了下手脚，自己赤裸的身体包着绷带。伤口处理的异常规整，冷淡的感觉一看就是医疗机器人干的。莱耶斯打量着莫里森，这不公平，为什么莫里森就穿着衣服？白色棉质短袖和白色运动裤，衣服比莫里森的身形大了几个号，他看不见织物下莫里森胸膛的起伏。左边的袖子卷了上去，肩膀处的绷带一直缠到手肘处，三角巾固定着手臂；苍白的颈部露出些许淤青，让莱耶斯想到自己曾经留下过的指痕。意识到这次任务差点失败，自己还被莫里森救了的这个事实，眼前这一点情色的气氛又挥之而去了。用漂亮的任务反击莫里森的筹码已经失去，更让他没底气的是莫里森也受了伤，这下他连用言语反击的武器都没了。  
不过这个洗发水好像还有点作用，莱耶斯天马行空的想着，至少现在莫里森的发量和他记忆中半年前的差不多，只可惜洗发水功效单一，并不能阻止白发的滋生，这让莫里森从原本的一团金黄色变成淡金，有点过于耀眼了。  
坐在椅子上的莫里森安静的过分，连呼吸的动作也几乎无法察觉，仿佛一座凝固了时间的雕塑。莱耶斯撑着身体坐起来，牵扯肌肉带来的疼痛差点让他叫出声，该死的医疗机器人从来不会主动给止痛药，永远都是像修理冷气机一样修理人。虽然知道这大概完全没可能，但莱耶斯非得亲自确认下，他把手放在莫里森的鼻子下面，确认眼前这尊雕塑还在喘气，这有点傻，但这让他很安心。  
手指的热度让莫里森醒了，莫里森一下子抓住了他的手腕，发现是莱耶斯后他放松力度，莱耶斯顺势抽了回去。  
“我只是想看看你是不是还活着。”莱耶斯首先打破沉默，此话一出气氛更奇怪了，他不得不转换话题：“你的肩膀还好吗？”  
“只是皮肉伤。还有，我知道那种感觉，那很傻，可就是得确认一下，在你没醒过来时我也这么做了。”莫里森顿了顿，站起身来，居高临下的看着他：“你到底在想什么，莱耶斯？”  
我在想什么，这个问题莱耶斯随口就可以说出一大堆，他想维护世界和平，他想完成任务，他想保护他的暗影守望和莫里森的守望先锋，他想让莫里森认可他的做法，他想让莫里森久违的关注一下他。他想拥抱他，他想吻他，他想把又黑又硬的老二捅进他的屁股里，他想把他操得不断淌着精液，他想掐住他的脖子，让他只能哭着喊自己的名字……  
他对莫里森抱有数不清的厌烦和更加无穷无尽的下流却极度热切的想法，大多数莫里森知道，知道他那些厌烦和下流想法，而热切的部分他从未提过，它被其他部分掩盖，经过长久的时间，慢慢成了他和莫里森混乱的灵魂洪炉里一颗外表黝黑龟裂、内里却依然炽热的炉渣。  
“我在想你这身衣服和你以前在约翰内斯堡分部训练靶场里的那一套很像。”莱耶斯并没有在避重就轻，他所想的正如他所说。  
“你知道我不是在问这个，加布里尔。”莫里森叹了口气，他不明白莱耶斯怎么会突然说这些话，难道他还想在这里用这种受伤的身体来上一发？这听起来太疯狂，虽说这种疯狂的事情他们不是没干过。他们有过过分欢愉的时光，人生理想中的一小项是把精液洒遍全球，也曾用光过一整个基地提供的免费保险套，但那些都过去了。那是他们未经世事，有着简单而如一的目标（赢得智械战争），把从战场上活着回来的侥幸化作爱河欲望。他也曾信任莱耶斯胜过信任自己，莱耶斯一度在他内心占据将近一半的位置，也许现在也没变化，只是他心里放的东西越来越多了，他也不确定莱耶斯是否还和他一样。他习惯了把生死交给莱耶斯看管，在战场上照看他的背后，在床上照看他的全部，而他拿不准现在的莱耶斯是不是真的想杀了自己。  
但他又想试试，看他们能否从最原始的交合之中缓解越发隔阂的关系，他只好换个说法：“加布里尔，我不再年轻了。”莫里森当然记得约翰内斯堡的训练靶场，他穿的是这一身衣服没错。莱耶斯穿的也是这身衣服，以前各地的分部和监测站里储备的基本衣物就是这种，只不过近几年来都改成了灰色高弹面料。这个监测站好久没用过，储备物资还没更新。  
他当然也记得在那个靶场里发生了什么。  
8.  
距离平常睡觉的时间还早得很，莫里森想找点事情做，但这个基地刚刚建成，娱乐项目乏善可陈，他漫无目的地转悠了好几圈，最终还是决定去训练靶场试试新改进的一千米模拟长距离固定靶。  
他在摆着武器的桌子上挑了又挑，最后选了一支带有十二发脉冲弹的步枪。刚摆好卧姿，他听见了电子门打开的声音——不用回头也知道是莱耶斯。  
“安娜和安吉拉晚上不回来了，这里今天只有我们两个。”莱耶斯接到两位女士的通知就去洗了个澡，此刻他正在擦干剪得很短的头发。  
“招募新人真不容易啊，我们两个就像在偷懒一样。”莫里森一行人来到这里主要是为了给新的分部招募守望先锋特工，上午他和莱耶斯刚去过军队做演讲，安娜和安吉拉则是去了离着更远的几个大型医疗机构。  
“偶尔偷懒也没什么不好，很快这里就会像苏黎世总部一样，堆满了各自各样的人，”莱耶斯放下毛巾，顺手脱掉沾湿的上衣，“所以今天可是难得独享这里的时光，杰克。”  
莫里森回头看到了莱耶斯带着细小水珠的巧克力色胸肌，不由自主的笑起来：“让我先打完这点儿子弹吧。”  
“你打你的，我看看……一千米固定靶有点简单，”莱耶斯在他身边躺下，一只手放到了他的屁股上，“我来给你增加点难度。”  
他没有收回上翘的嘴角，径直打出第一枪，正中中心。脉冲子弹不用再次上膛，莫里森刚刚屏住呼吸，莱耶斯的手解开了他运动裤的绑带，伸进内裤里握住了他。  
“这有点犯规，莱耶斯。”  
“闭嘴，士兵，规则由我来定，”莱耶斯凑近他的耳畔，故意把热热的呼吸吹进他的耳朵，“来玩个游戏吧，杰克。你射偏几次我就干射你几次，给你网开一面，打中八环以内我都算你过关，怎么样？”  
莫里森趁着莱耶斯等他回答的功夫连射了三发高质量的子弹，他没法拒绝莱耶斯的要求，只是有点后悔没选那支六发子弹的。  
“不错的回答，”莱耶斯说，“但你这样耍小聪明我有点生气，杰克。还剩八发，给你八分钟打完。”  
莫里森的老二仅仅被那只手的热度包裹着就硬了起来，莱耶斯短短的指甲卡在他前端的小洞上，随着一点一滴的滑腻前液渗出而越陷越深，带来他所喜欢的轻微痛楚，他有点笑不出来了，莱耶斯没有更多动作，只是握着，他摒弃凝神，又开了两枪——合格。然后莱耶斯的手开始爱抚他的前端，手指揉搓那里柔软而褶皱的皮肉，沾了他的体液去蹭那根崩得紧紧的系带，快感一阵一阵的袭来，他调整了一下重心，屈起的那条腿已经不太能支撑他了。  
“继续，杰克，你刚完成了一半。”  
手指刚刚接触扳机的那一刻，莱耶斯的手覆上他柔软的囊袋，捏住他的睾丸轻轻一挤，尖锐而清晰的酥麻感一直通向身体内部，他克制不住的叫了一声，也理所当然的射偏了。莱耶斯变本加厉，开始用濡湿的拇指有一下没一下的按他紧实的后穴，亲吻落在他的耳朵和头发上，他知道这是信号，于是放松肌肉，让莱耶斯的手指进入自己的身体。他的裤子已经退到大腿上，要不是莱耶斯的手给他不少支撑的力量，他的老二就要亲吻地板了。  
“加比……”  
“要认输了？这可不行，士兵，自己接下的挑战可要好好完成。”莱耶斯的另一手从他支起的手臂下面穿过去，顺着他的胸膛托住他扶着枪的手。“我看着你呢，杰克，继续。”  
莫里森没法保持端正的卧姿了，他松松垮垮的靠在莱耶斯身上，几乎是被后者侧抱着，这个舒服的姿势让他接下来的三发擦着八环的边，勉强过关。塞进后穴的换成了莱耶斯的中指和无名指，它们在他的肠道里毫无章法的横冲直撞，却绝对不会靠近他最想要被碰触的那个地方。这可真令人焦灼，莫里森想要更多，欲望逼迫他张开嘴呼吸，连腰部也不自觉的挺起来了。然后莱耶斯毫无预兆的把手指插得更深，像子弹一样又准又稳的击中了他的敏感点，突如其来的快感让莫里森差点射出来，莱耶斯有节奏的揉着他的后穴，他大口喘气，快要射了，他的手终于松脱了地上的步枪，想要抚摸自己早已硬的发红的老二。  
“还不行，”莱耶斯停下手上的动作，“想射？你还不够格。”  
好吧，好吧，莫里森的脑子已经和他的下面一样变得黏糊糊了，他有点委屈地把手重新搭到枪上，被一层眼泪模糊的眼睛贴在瞄准镜后，凭借多年的手感把最后两发子弹打了出去。他看见自己的最后一发竟然打中了中心，他可以接受这个结果，三发，三次，这还不算什么。  
“干得不错，杰克，这种情况下还能正中红心……”莱耶斯说着也朝他的“红心”狠狠的攻击了一下，顺势又放进去一根手指。  
“我闭着眼都能这么……唔……”后穴被骤然撑大让莫里森说不出话，莱耶斯结结实实搂了住他，隔着上衣用指甲挠他的乳首。  
“不过很可惜，你打到了旁边的靶子上，所以准备好被我操射四次了吗？”  
“你又没说一定是同一个，”莫里森狡辩，“三次。”  
“好吧，好吧。先让你一分，反正我们还有大把的时间。”说完莱耶斯就去安慰了一直被冷落的莫里森的老二，他把那根流水流个不停的肉棒放在手心里摩擦了几下，放在莫里森身体里的手指被吸紧了，他赶紧用手掌包覆住前端，莫里森终于在他的手心里射了出来。莱耶斯把精液蹭在莫里森干净白T恤上，“莫里森一分，莱耶斯零分。”  
莱耶斯趁着莫里森还没从高潮的余韵里回过神来，就一把拽掉他脱了一半的裤子，分开硌得发红的膝盖，莫里森的下体一览无余，刚刚被他手指操弄过的小洞现在已经干了，远远不够让他马上把自己的老二捅进去。还好他早有准备，他从自己的裤兜里掏出洗澡前装进去的安全套，扔给莫里森，接着凑过去亲吻自己一会要进去的地方，鼻腔里充斥着莫里森的汗味、精液味和沐浴液的椰子味。他保持着脸埋在莫里森屁股里的状态笑了，并把浅浅的吻印在莫里森的大腿内侧——莫里森看样子也好好的清理了这边，仿佛在期待他一样，他爱死了莫里森的这一点。他们开始这段关系之前莫里森也是这样，他总能感受到他露骨的视线和越来越频繁的肢体接触，但莫里森却一直没有身体那样大胆地做出直接的表白。莱耶斯看着这个乡下来的男孩用纸包着火不停的炙烤着他，慢慢发觉自己习惯性筑起的那道障壁也被融化了，于是下一次金发男孩出汗的手心搭上他肩膀的时候，他主动吻了他。  
上过莫里森之前他一直在性事上循规蹈矩，甚至可以说缺乏兴趣。但莫里森的身体总会让他头昏目眩失去控制力，而莫里森也从未对他的要求提出过怨言，甚至还有点主动，他们讨论过这个问题，后来一致归结成超级士兵计划的副作用。像这样把脸埋在另一个男人的胯下，吸着男人的屁股，若是以前有人叫他这样干，他准会一拳把那人的下颌骨揍脱位。现在他正兴致勃勃的享受着莫里森的细小颤抖，并且从嘴到脚从脑子到老二都得到了纯粹的兴奋和快乐。  
“别在这里，”莫里森撕开了安全套却不肯递给他，“我不想把这儿弄脏。”  
“我会收拾干净的。”莱耶斯抢过安全套，把里面滑腻的液体挤到手指上，涂在莫里森体内，然后甩掉裤子，把橡胶薄膜套在自己硬了半天的分身上，一鼓作气地插进被他弄的湿淋淋的小洞里。  
这肯定弄痛了他，莱耶斯看到莫里森皱起眉头说不出话，而他的老二也有点痛，他把莫里森的上半身抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，轻拍着他的后背让他缓一缓。莫里森笑着亲亲他的嘴唇，双手自觉的环上他的脖子，小声说着没关系。  
他抱着莫里森站起身，感觉到一双长腿紧紧地夹住了他的腰，刚刚这一下让他顶的更深了，莫里森的胳膊突然发力，差点把他的脖子弄断。可笑的是莫里森既没叫也也没挣扎，反而笑嘻嘻的用嘴唇吮吸他颈侧薄薄皮肤，仿佛很能承受似的。  
“换个地方。”他托着莫里森的屁股，故意往上颠了一颠又缓着劲儿落下，怀里的躯体绷紧了，他小幅度地迈着步子走到墙边，把莫里森撞在墙上，莫里森咳嗽了一下，他腾出一只手，捏住他带着青茬的下巴和自己接吻。莫里森的双手扶着他的脖子，认真的噬咬他的嘴唇，双腿也放松了力量，任凭莱耶斯在他身体里插得更深。  
“敢不敢松手？”莫里森从令人窒息的吻中停下，用喘息的间隙笑着说：“还是说你怕我会弄折你自满的老二？”  
“我倒怕我把你顶穿，宝贝儿。”莱耶斯说着把双手从莫里森身上挪开，超级士兵的健壮的四肢紧紧的缠着他，像藤蔓绞杀一棵榕树，不得不说他的老二有点疼，但是离断掉还早得很。反正他现在已经成了莫里森的猫爬架，无事可做的双手没处安放，不如干脆伸进莫里森的上衣，捏起了他的乳首。那里很快对他的手指有了反应，鼓胀着在T恤上撑起可爱的两颗圆点，莱耶斯隔着布料把它舔湿。他才用牙齿轻轻的咬了一下，下体就传来车碾一样的坠痛，他赶紧扶住了使不上力的莫里森，适时地保住了自己的老二，接着狠狠地在凶手的另一边咬了一口，聊表惩罚。  
“找乐子到此为止，下面该办正事了。”莱耶斯说。他托起莫里森，把他肠道里柔软的点往自己挺立的肉棒上戳，一下又一下，缓慢而深入，确保每一次都结结实实的让莫里森爽到想哭，却又坚持不给莫里森所想要的持续刺激，这是一场点到为止的地狱，而他是审判的神。  
莫里森的双手起初撑着他的肩膀，后来抱着他的背，现在他把头和手臂都扔在他身上，莱耶斯觉得自己的肩膀有点湿了，这是莫里森的，一想到莫里森在他身上压着声音大口呼吸，无法抑制的流着口水，他自己也无法忍受这种缓慢的审判了。  
他把莫里森的头从自己肩膀上摘下来重新贴到墙上，把他的大腿高高地架上胳膊，稍微屈起双腿，放低重心，亲了亲莫里森有点失神的蓝眼睛。他抓着莫里森的臀肉，朝他的后穴里又准又快的抽插，操得莫里森有些受不住了，断断续续地喊他的名字，加比，加比，加比……他知道莫里森不会说出“我爱你”这种直白的话，所以这个昵称本身就是表白了。同样，他也不会说，所以他也只能喊莫里森的名字，杰克，他把尾音咬得轻轻的，每一声都好似一声亲吻。  
他们几乎是同时射了出来，莫里森弄脏了他的胸膛，他从他体内抽出来，用一只手继续抱着他，另一只手扯掉灌满的套子扔在地上，然后脱掉莫里森的T恤，继续用它擦胸前的精液。超级士兵经过这么一遭也有点累，莱耶斯盯上了摆武器的桌子，他扛起莫里森走过去，一手推掉所有的东西，把莫里森放在上面，金属制的桌子凉的莫里森倒抽了一口气，莱耶斯面对着他趴在桌子上，稍微抬起他一点，把自己的胳膊隔在桌子和莫里森中间。  
“莱耶斯选手终于赢得一分，现在的比分是二比一，莫里森依然领先。”  
莫里森也抱住莱耶斯，有力的长腿夹着他，让他和自己一起躺到桌子上。周遭的光线暗下来——到了他设定的节能时间，主照明关闭了。借着这个气氛，他们继续接吻，莫里森用汗津津的手心抚摸莱耶斯同样流着汗的后背，从肩膀一直摸到腰上，轻捏对方的腰窝，然后滑到胸前，用手指数他清晰的前锯肌，掠过莱耶斯褐色的乳首，并不过多停留，他的手继续向下，摸到蜷曲毛发里的那根东西，经过浅尝辄止触摸已经半硬了，莫里森自己的同样也硬了起来，仅仅是莱耶斯的体温和气温都可以让他莫名情动，真是了不得啊，超级士兵的身体。他把他的和莱耶斯的握在一起套弄，莱耶斯的手从另一侧握过来，手指包覆着他的手指，捏紧他让他停下，他听见莱耶斯说，光是这样还不够取悦他。  
莫里森笑起来，他松开手，把主动权交给莱耶斯，莱耶斯直起身坐在桌沿，攥着他的 脖子让自己和他接吻。他感觉到脉搏在莱耶斯手心底下狠命的跳，被压住的那边耳朵有点发麻，同样酥麻的还有他刚刚被过分开发的后穴，那里正被莱耶斯的膝盖顶着，他所有想要得到快乐的器官都被压迫着。又一只安全套递到他手上，他闭着眼睛撕开了。  
莱耶斯跳下桌子，把套子套好，他被他从桌子上拖下来，双手被压在桌面上，腰被莱耶斯的手固定住，身体折成了一个方便进入的姿势。那根火热的东西没有什么阻碍就进入了他，屁股里残余的液体发出欢迎的咕叽声，他本能地屈起手臂想要抬起上半身，但是莱耶斯再次压着他的脖子把他按回桌面上。  
他的老二和脖子都被莱耶斯掌控着，下腹随着莱耶斯的抽插一下一下地拍打桌沿，他能听见莱耶斯握着他老二的指关节被撞击的声音。他喜欢这样，有点痛，有点难受，受过训练的身体每一分钟都想逃离这种轻松的禁锢，但他克制着，他享受莱耶斯填满他的下体，在他体内搅来搅去，仿佛要从里到外把他烧光；他爱莱耶斯，但他给不了什么承诺，唯一能全部奉献的只有这具身体了，此时此刻这身体是属于莱耶斯的，他连每一口呼吸吸进去的空气都被莱耶斯控制着。  
他的脸又胀又热，身体和内心的双重满足让他爽得要命，他可能已经高潮好几次了，如果莱耶斯没有狠狠攥住他，他肯定早就射了。让我射，让我射，加比，加比……莫里森断断续续的喊着，眼泪和口水不知不觉中已经在桌子上积了一小滩。  
莱耶斯松了手，还没等手指完全离开莫里森的老二，稀稀拉拉的黏液就糊了自己一手。他的下体也被莫里森痉挛一样收缩的后穴紧紧吸着，差点也送了分。不知不觉中他压住莫里森的时间已经很长了，借着柔和的微光，他看见莫里森的脸早已变成了玫瑰色，他猛地松开手，看见几个发白的指印在莫里森的脖子上留下清楚的犯罪证据。  
“加比……继续，我没关系，你还没射……”莫里森撑起上身和他说，一边说着一遍拽着他的手放到自己的脸旁边亲吻：“我喜欢你这样掐着我。”  
莱耶斯满足了他，他让莫里森自己撑好，用两只手一起握住莫里森的脖子，他的手指交叠，中指和无名指的指缝里卡着莫里森的喉结，他用指腹划过它，莫里森吞了一下口水，那颗硬结在他指尖游走了一遭，有点痒痒的。莫里森的脖子很好看，有着与身材略显不搭配的细白，他有些出神地看着他留下的指痕，一边看一边有节奏的送胯，刚刚高潮过的莫里森还敏感的很，他能感觉到有细小的呻吟从他的手掌之下发出。他抽插的越来越快，手上也无意识的用上了力气。即使连续做爱，莫里森的后穴仍然在不知疲倦的包裹着他，不仅没有放松反而越来越紧了，他舒服的闭上眼，这个姿势他看不见莫里森的脸，但他可以想象着他的脸做爱。莱耶斯发觉莫里森的手快要撑不住了，他加紧动作，随后在前所未有的紧缩下射了出来，他不知道人类的后穴竟然可以把他吸到疼痛的程度，以至于他费了点劲儿才把软下来的器官拔出来。  
高潮过后他找回理智，放开手摘掉套子，莫里森立刻像没电的机器人一样瘫在桌子上，静止了几秒才翻过身去大口喘着气。  
莱耶斯终于意识到他刚才差点把莫里森扼死，而莫里森竟对此毫无异议。一股深深的恐惧从他脑海里掠过，他愣了一会，看着那张变成绛紫色的脸慢慢恢复正常才缓过神，恐惧转为愤怒，他抓着莫里森的头发把他提起来。  
莫里森只是笑着抱住他，伏在他身上继续喘了一会气，然后他听见莫里森用哑了的嗓子小声说，这就是我能给你的全部了。  
莱耶斯静静地和莫里森拥抱了好一会，直到两个人都平静下来、有点昏昏欲睡了，他才回答说——  
我听到了，我也是。  
9.  
听见自己的名字莱耶斯反倒吃了一惊，加布里尔，一个单词，四个音节，在他和莫里森之间却很陌生。莫里森大多数时候叫他莱耶斯，只有二人世界的情动时刻叫他加比，加布里尔从来不是莫里森的选项之一。他意识到他们之间有些东西已经变了味，再也不会是曾经那个样子。但他确定莫里森依然爱他，他也还爱着莫里森，即使两个人心照不宣的从未说过。  
他提起那个靶场只是想看看莫里森尴尬的样子，告诉他他们也曾有过那样不知廉耻亲密无间的日子，他不必对自己这么咄咄逼人，并不是真的在眼下这个光景还想发生什么。虽然在这个小监测站天时地利，但正如莫里森所说的那样，他们都不再年轻了，不会再撤下重重伪装毫无节制的被欲望迷惑、贪婪而纯粹地索求对方的身体了。他们有多久没做过爱，多久没接过吻，甚至多久没见过面了？半年、一年、两年，时间越拉越长，吵架越来越多，分歧越来越大，以至于让莱耶斯觉得他们已经不再相爱了。  
为了验证也好，被感情冲昏了头也罢，莱耶斯下定决心说：“过来舔我的老二总还做得到，杰克。过来舔我。”  
粗俗而挑衅的话语真的奏了效，莫里森甚至都没迟疑就在床边坐下来，掀开他的被子，将他柔软的器官含了进去。莱耶斯第一次感谢医疗机器人的高效和无情，他知道自己的全身都被清洗的很干净，连同那个地方也是，因此他不必为积攒一晚上的气味儿感到尴尬和愧疚。莫里森含的很认真，眼睛微闭，双唇大张，大口大口的吮吸他的那话儿，发出响亮的水声，仿佛吃的是美味棒而不是他肮脏的东西。他在莫里森嘴里迅速硬了起来，膨胀的热度顶到了莫里森的喉咙，刺激的他发出间或的干呕。莱耶斯稍微拔出来一点，不想让莫里森这么卖力，他用手指摩挲莫里森的眼角，抹掉那里一点点应激而出的泪水。  
莫里森睁开眼睛看着他，未受伤的手放弃对身体的支撑，转而去抚摸他下腹的纱布。力道很轻，他几乎察觉不到，但热度透过纱布传递过去，莱耶斯切实的感受到了。他支起一条腿，让莫里森的俯下的上半身有地方靠着，不至于滑到一边去。莫里森上上下上地吸着他的老二，每次嘴唇快要离开时都用舌头照顾一下他的前端——这是他熟悉的技巧，他几乎被爽的叫出来。但总觉得少了什么，莱耶斯在并无二致的快感里寻找能点亮他的东西——莫里森没有笑，他用手指蹭在莫里森唇边被撑薄的皮肤上，那里没有一点笑的纹路，莱耶斯以前总是说他在性事里笑得太多，而现今一点也没有。  
他卡住根部，抵着莫里森的头退出来，他不想让自己变得像是在强迫，看起来这场模拟性爱没有任何一个人会感到快乐。  
“你不想射在我嘴里吗？”莫里森直起身来，嘴唇上还带着一层晶莹剔透的唾液和体液结成的薄膜。  
“突然没兴致了。”莱耶斯没有软下去，却也并没有要射的迹象。  
莫里森继续说：“我洗过澡了。”  
莱耶斯惊讶于莫里森的主动邀请，但他隐约觉得如果此刻答应可能就是他们的最后一次了，而莫里森仍然不会笑，他没法忍受这个。他收起腿——这个动作成功地把莫里森赶下了床——给自己盖上被子，自顾自地闭上眼睛。他不敢看莫里森的表情，就自顾自地摆出一副冷漠的脸给莫里森看，他猜测莫里森此刻会相当受伤。莫里森在他床边无声地站了一会，可能只有十几秒，但他觉得足有几个小时那么长，电子门打开，房间里终于只剩他一人了。  
莱耶斯确定莫里森不会再进来之后在右手里快速而潦草地射了出来，并不知道明天早上该用什么表情面对莫里森。  
他也不知道此刻莫里森已经离开了这处营地。  
然后在那场该死的爆炸发生之前他们也再没有做过爱。


End file.
